(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bipolar coagulation instrument.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
A known bipolar coagulation instrument comprises two jaw members which form a forceps and which can be extended axially from the distal end of a barrel by mutually insulated HF supply means. Having grasped a piece of tissue, the jaw members can be withdrawn into the distal end of the barrel so as to press together and close, in order to allow the tissue which has been grasped to be coagulated.
Amongst other things, it is possible for known coagulation instruments to be passed through an instrument channel in a mediastinoscope to coagulate blood vessels and lymph drainage vessels. After coagulation, the known coagulation instrument has to be withdrawn and replaced by a cutting forceps to allow the piece of coagulated tissue to be severed. Hence, particularly when, for example, the oesophagus is being freed from surrounding tissue to expose it, the known coagulation instrument must be exchanged at frequent intervals for a cutting forceps and vice versa. This is a considerable strain on the doctor and a source of discomfort to the patient.
The object of the invention is to avoid this frequently repeated exchange of a coagulation instrument for a cutting forceps and vice versa in endoscopes and above all in mediastinoscopes.